Jaden Yuki
Jaden Yuki'' ''is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the sequel series to "Yu-Gi-Oh!", and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. Biography GET YOUR GAME ON! Jaden Yuki was born to play Duel Monsters. From a young age he's been able to contact Duel Spirits, the spirits of monsters that inhabit Duel Monsters cards. Jaden then transferred this love and connection to Duel Monsters into an education when he tried out and made it into the prestigious Duel Academy, where he's sorted into the Slifer Red Dorm. Here he met all sorts of new friends as well as some new enemies. But Jaden has been able to take them all down because of his connection to his cards and his willingness to always get his game on. THE LEGACY OF JADEN YUKI *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3'' Arcade Opening Jaden is chilling at the Slifer Red Dorm when he's contacted by the spirits of Yubel and Professor Banner. They tell him that a great threat is looming and that it could mean disaster for the world. Jaden, always willing to accept a challenge, decides that to go check it out for himself and he heads to the dock to leave Academy Island on his next adventure. Rival Name: TBA Reason: Connection: Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Jaden returns to Academy island, where he talks to Yubel about the new power he feels now and how he's not sure if he can handle it. She tells him that he's had power before and he's always been able to overcome it, and there's a reason for that. Then Jaden sees Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, and Hassleberry in the distance and decides that so long as he has his friends, he can overcome anything. He then runs over to them and says he has something to so them and tell them to "Get there game on!" Gameplay Jaden, like Yugi, would fight by bringing his cards to life and having them attack, in a similar fashion to Fat Princess' warriors fighting for her. He uses Monsters, Spells, and Trap cards in his attacks. Each time he takes damage or one of his attacks land, a Life Point counter will appear above the HUD of the character hit, as if they were part of a Duel Monsters game. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Elemental HERO Wildheart' - Attacks with a basic sword combo *'Elemental HERO Bladeedge' - + Attacks with a strong blade combo *'Elemental HERO Clayman' - + Performs an upward punching combo *'Elemental HERO Neos' - + Attacks with a downward chopping combo. *'Wroughtweiler' - (Air) A furious dog-like attack *'Elemental HERO Necroshade' - + (Air) Performs a series of slashes *'Neo-Spacian Dark Panther' - + (Air) Performs upward lunge attack. *'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole' - + (Air) Drills down at the enemy center (Triangle Moves) *'Elemental HERO Avian'- Avian fires a stream of feathers at the enemy *'Elemental HERO Sparkman' - + Sparkman fires an electric burst forward *'Elemental HERO Bubbleman'- + Bubbleman shoots his Bubble Blaster in an upward diagonal direction. *'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix' - + She surrounds herself in flames they expand outward. *'Neo-Spacian Glow Moss' - (Air) Launches a glowing blast. *'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin' - + (Air) Shoots a sonic wave. *'Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird' - + (Air) Attack that abosrbs energy from the opponent *'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'- + (Air) Surrounds himself in flames and flies downward. center (Circle Moves) *'Hero Barrier'- Surround himself in a spinning force field. *'Hero Signal' - + Summons an random character who launches a projectile move. *'Emergency Provisions'- + Jaden activates a spell card that produces AP, similar to Boxy Boy *'Feather Storm' - + A Tornado of feathers surrounds Jaden *'H - Heated Heart' - (Air) Jaden is surrounded by fire and charges the enemy *'E - Emergency Call' - + (Air) Summons a random monster from his deck to launch a projectile. *'R - Righteous Justice'- + (Air) Cancels out an enemy projectile and destoys a random item on screen (should one be present). *'O - Oversoul' - + (Air) Jaden vanishes and rises from the ground in a different part of the stage. (Throws) *'Hero Kid' - or - Jaden summons 3 Hero Kids who do a combo to launch the enemy *'Skyscraper' - Grabs the enemy and plays this card, a small city appears under them and lauches them into the air (a similar move is done by an assist trophy in Brawl) *'Assault Armor' - Neos appears, glowing yellow from the armor, grabs the enemy and throws them to the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Polymerization'- (Level 1)- Jaden summons Flame Wingman, Thunder Giant, BladeEdge, or Shining Flare Wingman (It's random each time) and they will doe something different based on who was summoned. Flame Wingman will launch a stream of flame in front of him, Thunder Giant will summon a crash on lightning, Bladedege will launch blades across the stage and Shining Flare Wingman will glow and anyone who touches him is KO'd. *'Neo Space'- (Level 2)- Jaden activate Neo Space will transform briefly into Neos and he will KO opponent on contact. It works similarly to Raiden's level 2 move. *'Winged Kuriboh Lv 10'- (Level 3)- Jaden summons out Winged Kuriboh and a cutscene activates where he activates Transcendent Wings and transforms Winged Kuriboh into Winged Kuriboh Lv 10. Winged Kuriboh Lv 10 then glows and destroys everyone on screen. Taunts *'Spirit Caller:' Winged Kuriboh's Spirit appears and flies around Jaden *'Power of the King:' Jaden's eyes glow orange and green and Yubel appears behind him. *'Fifth Hope:' Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Bubbleman, and Clayman appear behind Jaden in their pose from the Fifth Hope Card while Jaden strikes his signature pose. Quotes *When Selected: **"Ah Yeah!" **"Get You Game On!" **"Time to throw down." *Prematch: **"Let's go Yubel." **"It's time to Get You Game On." **"This'll be sweet!" **"Back me up guys!" *Item Pick-up: **"This looks cool."" **"Ah Yeah! Perfect Draw." **"I'm thowing down a face down!" **"Time to buff up my guys!" **"Just what I needed." **"Sweet!" **"I play this!" *Using Polymerization: **"I activate Polymerization!!! Now Get 'Em Guys!" *Using Neo Space: **"It's all up to you now Neos!" *Using Winged Kuriboh Lv. 10: **"Go Winged Kuriboh! Now I activate Transcendent Winged!" *Successful KO: **"Looks like I won that one." **"No way I'm baking down!" **"Lucky this wasn't a Shadow Duel." **"Can't beat my guys." **"There's no way I'm losing this!" **"Your Life Points took a serious hit." *Respawn: **"Looks like I fell for that one!" **"Can't afford to lose any more life points!" **"Yubel!" **"Back in the Game!" **"Can't keep me Down." **"Sweet moves, bro." **"I'll get my pay back!" **"Still got one card left to play." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Get your game on!: Jaden put's his deck into his duel disk them activates it ans says "Time to get your game on!". 'Supreme King: ' Jaden's eye's glow orange and green and he stirkes the pose he did in Bonds Beyond Time. 'Power of the Spirits: ' The spirits of Winged Kuriboh and the Neo Spacians appear behind Jaden as he strikes his sugnature pose. 'How 'Bout a Little Help Neos- ' Jaden lands front on top of the screen, pulls Neos from his deck and summons him who crosses his arms in front of Jaden Winning Screen 'That's Game: ' Jaden says "That's game" and strikes his signature pose. 'Yubel: ' Yubel appears behind Jaden to congratulate him. 'Sweet!: ' Jaden gives a thumbs up across his chest and smiles. 'It's over: ' Jaden deactivates his Duel Disk and takes a breath as Winged Kuriboh appears. Losing Screen Jaden falls to his knees and looks up. Jaden falls back and his cards fall around him Pharaoh runs in a knocks Jaden over. Jaden hangs his head in shame as his Life Point counter reaches zero. Costumes Union of King and Guardian His default costume, he wears a modified, darker, shaper version of his school uniform and his hair is pointier. This is the outfit he wore in season 4 of the GX and Bonds Beyond Time after using Super Polymerization to fuse himself to Yubel. His duel Disk also has Red accents. *Alternate Color 1: Yellow Jacket: Based on the uniform of the Ra Yellow dorm *Alternate Color 2: Blue Jacket: Based on the uniform of the Obelisk Blue Dorm Slifer Slacker This is Jaden's school uniform from season 1-3 of GX. His hair is less pronounced and the colors a lighter. His duel disk is the standard Academia Duel Disk. This is unlocked by reaching level 10. *Alternate Color 1: Yellow Jacket: Based on the uniform of the Ra Yellow dorm *Alternate Color 2: Blue Jacket: Based on the uniform of the Obelisk Blue Dorm *Alternate Color 2: White Jacket: Based on the Society of Light uniform. Supreme King His outfit Jaden wore during his time as the Supreme King. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Syrus Truesdale *DLC: Yubel *DLC: Alexis Rhodes *DLC: Lyman Banner Icons: *Rank 5: Jaden Yuki (Season 1-3) *Rank 6: Syrus Truesdale (Yellow Dorm) *Rank 7: Alexis Rhodes *Rank 9: Chazz Princeton *Rank 11: Tyranno Hassleberry *Rank 12: Chumley Huffington *Rank 14: Bastion Misawa *Rank 15: Jesse Anderson *Rank 17: Axel Brodie *Rank 18: Zane Truesdale *Rank 20: Aster Phoenix *Rank 21: Yubel *Rank 23: Syrus Truesdale (Blue Dorm) *Rank 24: Jaden Yuki (Season 4) *Rank 50: Supreme King *Rank 200: Neos (All forms) Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Academy Island *Rank 19: Silver Red Dorm *Rank 22: Skyscraper *Rank 25: Neo Space *Rank 300: Supreme King's Palace Trivia *Jaden is the second Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonist to be featured in this game. This first being Yugi Muto. *Jaden has a large variety of attacks due to the massive number of cards in his series. *The only time Jaden's default outfit his been seen in the US is in the dub of Bonds Beyond Time. This is because the season it appeared in was never dubbed due to GX's cancellation. Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Manga/Anime Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters